


Flirting with anxiety

by Laura_c



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bilingual Character(s), English, Español | Spanish, Flirting, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_c/pseuds/Laura_c
Summary: Concept: Roman repeatedly hitting on Virgil in Spanish because he knows he doesn't understand it, but Virgil's tired of not knowing what he's saying so he learns Spanish. Roman doesn't know Virgil learned it, so one day he does it and Virgil responds in Spanish
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

It started casually, as this things do. Roman noticed Logan learning to say "el príncipe es estúpido" and his curiosity made him ask.

Roman- Hey Vigil, ¿hablás español?  
Virgil - was that spanish? I dont understand spanish, Roman!  
Roman- you dont? Bad luck i guess  
Virgil- can you tell me what you said?  
Roman- you wish...

Now that he had this new information, his evil plan started to take shape: He could say almost everything in spanish without worries!

Roman- la verdad que estás bien bueno, ansiedad andante...  
Virgil- i know what you said!  
Roman- you do?  
Virgil- yeah, you called me anxiety something... You know, an insult isn't really an insult if the other person dont understand it...  
Roman- i know, but it eggs you way more this way...

The scare Roman got, almost shut him. But soon enought he was back at it.

Roman- esa campera te queda bien, pero se vería mejor en el piso de mi habitación  
Virgil- what did you said?  
Roman- good luck finding it out...

Roman felt energized. He could flirt without consequences! And that meaned he could get creative

Roman- Quisiera ser joyero para poder apreciar todos los días un diamante como tú.  
Virgil- Roman, i dont speak spanish! Talk to me in english!!  
Roman- but its too funny seeing the faces you make

Why Virgil had to be so pretty? Why Roman couldn't just say what he wanted in a way the other could understand? Why all his doubts went away when Virgil was arround? Roman couldn't answer the questions, but he was going to ask some to his "friend"

Roman- ¿me golpearías si te beso ahora mismo?  
Virgil- if you're going to ask me something, ask it in a language i can understand!  
Roman- maybe later.

Roman set aside the pen, to read his writting and crumple it, dissapointed of himself. His poetry was lacking, but he knew exactly who he needed to see.

Roman- Si la belleza fuera delito, yo te hubiera dado cadena perpetua.  
Virgil- if you dont stop speaking spanish im going to punch you!  
Roman- eso sería digno de verse, Virgilante  
Virgil- was that a nick name!? What does it even mean!?  
Roman- nothing you need to worry about

Roman sighed again. Lately his mind was full of one thing and one thing only, better said, one person.

Roman- ¿cómo se siente ser el chico más hermoso del lugar?  
Virgil- stop asking me things in spanish Roman!!  
Roman- mmh... nah

He was feeling bold. He had said and asked so much, and he always felt better after. Roman came closer to Virgil, he needed to ask the real question, even if it was only to see the angry face the other always made.

Roman- ¿te gustaría una cita conmigo?  
Virgil- suena bien para mí  
Roman- ¡¡sí entendés español!!  
Virgil- estuvo aprendiendo por estoy harto de no entenderte  
Roman- así que... ¿De verdad querrías tener una cita conmigo?  
Virgil- sí

Virgil's spanish was lacking, his pronunciation wasn't too bad, but his conjugation was. However, Roman didn't notice that, he was too happy with the result.


	2. Translated version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added a translated (full english) version, i may add a translated (full spanish) one, but im not sure yet

It started casually, as this things do. Roman noticed Logan learning to say "el príncipe es estúpido" and his curiosity made him ask.

Roman- [in spanish] Hey Vigil, do you speak spanish?  
Virgil - was that spanish? I dont understand spanish, Roman!  
Roman- you dont? Bad luck i guess  
Virgil- can you tell me what you said?  
Roman- you wish...

Now that he had this new information, his evil plan started to take shape: He could say almost everything in spanish without worries!

Roman-[in spanish] honestly, you look reaally good, walking anxiety.  
Virgil- i know what you said!  
Roman- you do?  
Virgil- yeah, you called me anxiety something... You know, an insult isn't really an insult if the other person dont understand it...  
Roman- i know, but it eggs you way more this way...

The scare Roman got, almost shut him. But soon enought he was back at it.

Roman- [in spanish] that jacket looks good on you, but it would look better on my room's floor.  
Virgil- what did you said?  
Roman- good luck finding it out...

Roman felt energized. He could flirt without consequences! And that meaned he could get creative

Roman- [in spanish] wish i could be a jeweler to appreciate everyday a diamond like you.  
Virgil- Roman, i dont speak spanish! Talk to me in english!!  
Roman- but its too funny seeing the faces you make

Why Virgil had to be so pretty? Why Roman couldn't just say what he wanted in a way the other could understand? Why all his doubts went away when Virgil was arround? Roman couldn't answer the questions, but he was going to ask some to his "friend"

Roman- [in spanish] would you punch me if i kiss you right now?  
Virgil- if you're going to ask me something, ask it in a language i can understand!  
Roman- maybe later.

Roman set aside the pen, to read his writting and crumple it, dissapointed of himself. His poetry was lacking, but he knew exactly who he needed to see.

Roman- [in spanish] if being pretty was an crime, i would give you life imprisonment.  
Virgil- if you dont stop speaking spanish im going to punch you!  
Roman-[in spanish] that would be worth seeing, Virgilant.  
Virgil- was that a nick name!? What does it even mean!?  
Roman- nothing you need to worry about

Roman sighed again. Lately his mind was full of one thing and one thing only, better said, one person.

Roman- [in spanish] how does it feel being the preetiest guy here?  
Virgil- stop asking me things in spanish Roman!!  
Roman- mmh... nah

He was feeling bold. He had said and asked so much, and he always felt better after. Roman came closer to Virgil, he needed to ask the real question, even if it was only to see the angry face the other always made.

Roman-[in spanish] would you go in a date with me?  
Virgil- [in spanish] sounds good to me.  
Roman- [in spanish] you understand spanish!!  
Virgil- [in (broken) spanish] i have been learning because im sick of not understanding you  
Roman-[in spanish] so… do you really want to go on a date with me?  
Virgil-[in spanish] yes

Virgil's spanish was lacking, his pronunciation wasn't too bad, but his conjugation was. However, Roman didn't notice that, he was too happy with the result.


End file.
